What If The Winchesters Were Girls
by SelenaMDV
Summary: This is the story of Dean and Sam… As girls! It's all Lipstick, Stilettos and Demons! Where stereotypes are extreme! They look the same only with female features and some serious hormones.. PMS all the way! At some points in this story you will think WTF? ENfudgingJOY!
1. Chapter 1

The Winchesters decided to take a two week long break from the wild life of catching demons, fucking strangers (Well, mostly Dee…), and cheap motels. What are they doing for these two weeks? Good guess, they flew down to the Caribbean, checked in to a hotel at the beach, and they're ready to party..

11:30 AM. The beach mall [Louis Vuitton].

"Sam, check it out, they've got a new collection of shoes!"

"Too bad you can't afford any of them" Sam said.

Dee gave Sam the evil eye, cursing her with her eyes.

"Whatever… Trash…" Dee mumbled.

They walked further in to the mall and saw a nice café, Sam ordered a Mocha Latté, Dee a Cappuccino, they sat down and discussed all the hot and not so hot boys they saw walking past them, rating them on their looks ..and bulge in their pants.

"Oh, look at him, I'd tap that…"

"Dee?! I think it's girl" Sam laughed

"Oh, shit, you're right, he has boobs. She, I mean she has boobs." Dee laughed.

"Sam, go ask for our coffee"

While Sam went and asked for their coffee's Dee took Sam's purse and looked if she had a pocket mirror.

A couple of hours later on their way back to the motel a nun walked past them and looked down on Dee's short skirt and shook her head.

"Yo! What is your problem "sister"?"

The nun stopped and looked surprised over her shoulder "Well, that skirt makes the whole world your gynecologist sweetie, it simply isn't suitable anywhere other than a brothel" She said and kept on walking.

Dee just stood there with a gaping mouth, she could not believe that a nun could say something so vicious. She shook her head and screamed after the nun "PRAY FOR BETTER HAIR!"

"You can't say that to a nun, Dee!" Sam said.

"Oh shuuut up you tramp.." Dee said and kept on walking.

Sam pushed Dee, pissed off at that remark.. "Hah! Look who's talking, I'm not the one who fucks the first thing with a penis!" Sam screamed as Dee was about to open the door to a pie shop.

Dee was furious enough as it was, that remark put the cherry on top, she threw her purse on the ground, took her 5" stilettos off and started running towards Sam who was walking the other way.

Sam had no time to throw her shoes off and started running away from her furious sister, she wore wedges anyways.

Sam stopped, she got dizzy and her head started to hurt, she put her hands to her head and fell to the ground. Dee stopped, wondering what was going on. She walked over to Sam.

"Sam? Samantha? What's wrong?" The only thing she heard was wheezing and moaning. It was when Dee saw a man from across the street staring at them that she got what was going on. Dee took Sam's hand and pulled her up from the ground and helped her in to a Chinese restaurant nearby.

The woman behind the counter got hysterical when she saw the shaky girls and rushed over to ask if she could help. "Oh my, is she okay? Do you need help?" The woman asked.

"Water! Hurry!" Dee said.

While the woman ran in the back to get some water, Dee saw the man get closer.

"Hurry please!"

The woman ran back out to girls with a glass of water and gave it so Sam.

Dee went out on the streets to find her shoes and purse.

She walked calmly towards the motel parking lot.

"Winchester!"

Dee turned around quickly to see the demon standing all up in her face.

_Dang, why do you all have to be so hot… _She mumbled to herself.

"I know, you're not too bad yourself.." He said and touched her long wavy dark blonde hair.

She took his hand and threw it in his face.

"Mmm, feisty…" He said as he took her hand. She tried to knock it away but he was too strong. He held her arm tighter and tighter.

"Let go, you dick!" She managed to scream.

"Shut up slut!" He calmly said before he spat in her face.

Dee thought her eyes went black there for a minute when she saw the demon getting smashed on to the wall. He slid down to the ground breathing heavily in pain.

Dee wasted no time and opened her purse to find the demon knife.

She turned around and ran towards him, but he was gone..


	2. Chapter 2

Dee and Sam were back in their hotel room. Sam's head still hurt from whatever happened, they hadn't figured that out yet.

"So tell me again, what happened, I wasn't listening earlier, my head was still throbbing.." Sam said.

"Well, I was about to kill the fuck out of that demon, but when I turned around he was gone! It was so weird, one minute he was in so much pain he couldn't even stand, the next he's gone!" Dee said along with some dramatic hand gestures.

"Hmm, well, that is weird." Sam said. "Maybe it was Crowley who did it?!" she said.

"Yeah, well, whoever is behind it wanted to protect me right?" Dee said with a confused look on her face.

"Not necessarily.." Sam said.

Dee gave Sam a dirty look before she went into the bathroom to touch up her makeup and hair. "Sam, can I borrow your lipstick? I'm all out!"

"Yeah whatever" Sam answered uncaringly.

"Why don't you ever have pink lipstick, god dammit!" Dee demanded.

"Because it doesn't look good on me, I only wear nude and red, you know that"

"Oh right.." Dee mumbled and shook her head. "You know, I think you look good in pink. It's such a stupid thing to say that brunettes shouldn't wear pink makeup, I'm a blonde and I wear red, I don't care if it makes me look slutty, you shouldn't care either, ever heard of edge? It's ok to not care what people think you know!" Dee said.

"Sam?.."

Dee walked out of the bathroom to find Sam laying on the floor facing down.

"SAM!" Dee shrieked and ran over to her sister. She took her head and slapped her. Sam's eyes flung open and she took a good grip of Dee's hair and started tugging.

"What are you doing you dumb bitch, let go!" Dee screamed.

Sam ripped out a small chunk of hair and punched Dee in her face before she ran for the door.

"WHY" Dee screamed as she grabbed Sam's foot. Sam fell down and hit her head in the wall.

Dee slowly crawled over to where Sam was laying. She carefully poked Sam in her side. No response. She sat up and noted a lot of blonde hairs in Sam's hand.

Dee pursed her lips trying not to scream and jump Sam's ass. "You little shit" Dee said before she got up from the floor and went back in to the bathroom to apply some of Sam's pale peach lipstick. She didn't notice any noticeable marks on her head from the hairs being pulled out and let out a sigh of relief.

Dee went back out too find the floor empty. Sam had left the room.

"God dammit, why, always.." Dee mumbled before she changed her clothes. She put on a cute little black dress from the new Louis Vuitton Spring collection that she had gotten from an older gentleman a few weeks before.

Dee started walking down the stairs too the pool area when she noticed Sam kissing with a noticeable younger guy down by the bar. Dee started walking faster.

"HEY, SAM!" she shouted out. Sam didn't turn budge.

Dee poked Sam on the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?!" Dee said.

Sam turned around and got up from the guy's lap. "Well, I was bored, we haven't done anything fun yet, this is our one holiday, please Diane, let's just have some fun, no?!" Sam said before she turned and walked back to the guy.

Dee knew there was something wrong. First the hotel room incident, now the freakishly cold manners and calling her 'Diane', no one called her Diane, and certainly not Sam!

Dee walked back up to their room and called Garth.

"Hello, Garth? I need help!" Dee said.

"Hey Dee, what's the matter?" Garth said.

"Sam is acting really weird, like she's possessed or something, but that's impossible, we have the tattoos on our asses!" Dee said.

"Mmm" Garth responded. "Mh, well, I don't know, let me call some people!" he said.

Dee hanged up and sat still for a few seconds before she walked out on the balcony. Sam had gone from the pool area.

"God dammit, I've had it!" Dee said as she ran for the door. When she opened the door Sam was standing there.

"Where are you going, Diane?" Sam asked.

"Well, Samantha, dear. I am famished, I am going down for some food." Dee responded and curtsied before she walked away.

Dee walked fast. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she needed to get away from her sister. She wasn't being herself at all.

Dee reached the bar and decided that tonight was the night to get stinking drunk!

"One Courvoisier straight up!" Dee said as she sat down at the bar.

It didn't take long before the men at the bar noticed her.

"Excuse me, can I buy you a drink?" A cute guy asked.

"How old are you?" Dee asked.

"22" He answered. "What do you like? Sex On The Beach? An Orgasm maybe?" He asked.

Dee swallowed wrong and started coughing. "What the hell?" Dee said in-between coughs. After she had stopped coughing she started hysterically laughing.

"Are you drunk already?" He asked.

"No, I just, I can't" she said and continued laughing. "You're adorable!" She said and winked.

"How so?" He asked and smiled.

"You are corny, it's endearing to be honest." She said and smiled.

"So what would you like?" He asked as his eyes lit up.

"I'd love an Orgasm" Dee said and got up from her stool.


End file.
